


Noisy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [371]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Noisy Sam, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Any kind of gay porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Benny had practically ripped off Sam’s clothing, revealing the hunter’s hard cock, pre-come beading at the slit.

“Hard already, darlin’?” Benny growled in Sam’s ear as he removed his own clothing. “Been imaginin’ me fucking the ass of your ‘til you’re screaming?”

“Fuck…” Sam groaned, feeling Benny’s teeth graze across his neck, right over the pulse in Sam’s throat, and he knew Benny could tell how fast his heart was racing.

Benny laughed, and leaned down, sucking on one of Sam’s nipples, worrying the nub with his teeth, pulling at it lightly.

“Benny!” Sam gasped, arching into the touch, and he moaned loudly when the vampire’s hand wrapped around his aching dick. “Jesus, fuck, Benny.”

A deep rumble of a laugh ran through Benny’s body, and Benny moved back up, nipping against Sam’s throat.

“Tell me how bad you want my cock, Sam.” Benny ordered.

“Fuck…I want you badly Benny. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me please.”

“How do you want me to fuck you, suga’?”

“Fast and rough. I wanna be screaming your name.” Sam groaned.

Benny moved back and flipped Sam over, and he gave a slap to Sam’s ass, watching the hunter cry out.

“Hands and knees Sam.” Benny ordered. Sam started to move but not fast enough, and Benny spanked Sam again, listening to the moans that came out as he moved into position.

Benny grabbed a cheek in each hands, squeezing, and Sam pushed back into the touch.

“Patience.” Benny growled. He leaned down, and bit down on Sam’s left ass cheek, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.

“Benny, please!” Sam begged. “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

Two slaps came down on Sam’s ass, and he moaned.

“Told ya, to be patient, darlin’. Unless you want to be over my lap, gettin’ a bigger spankin’.”

Sam whimpered, gripping the sheets beneath his hands.

“And if you came, it would be the only time that night, because naughty boys…” Benny grumbled softly, pressing against Sam’s back, lips inches away from Sam’s ear. “…don’t get to come.”

Sam nodded, and moaned.

Benny moved away and retrieved the bottle of lube, pouring an ample amount on Sam’s ass and on his hand.

Benny rubbed his fingers against Sam’s furled hole, before he pressed one against the hole, and watched as it sank inside.

“Christ Sam.” Benny groaned, as he started twisting his finger. “Gonna fill your ass up with my cock, gonna fill you up with come. What if I plugged you up? Make you wear it all night? And you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, suga’.” Benny rumbled softly. “And when Dean leaves tomorrow to go get you and 'im some food, I’ll come back and fuck you senseless then.”

“Benny….” Sam panted. Benny added another finger.

“What if Dean caught us?” Benny asked. “What would you do, Sam?”

Sam whimpered, and he pushed back on Benny’s fingers, earning him a slap to his ass.

“Benny…fuck..I want you. I want you, I want you, I want you…” Sam cried out.

Benny laughed as he stretched and scissored Sam, making him open enough to take, adding a third finger and listening to the curses slipping past Sam’s lips.

“God, it’ll feel so good fucking you.” Benny growled. “Always make pretty noises for me.”

“B-Benny…nee-eed ya…” Sam moaned. Benny pulled his hand away, and lubed his cock, teasingly running the head of it against Sam’s open hole. “Please!” Sam cried out, and Benny growled, shoving inside of Sam, gripping Sam’s hips and pounding into the hunter.

Sam cried out, as the sound of Benny’s hips snapping against Sam’s ass filled the air. Benny leaned down, thrusting roughly, and listening to Sam’s cries and screams of pleasure.

“Think anyone’s here, Sam? Think they can hear you?” Benny whispered in Sam’s ear. “I think they can.”

“Fuck! Benny!” Sam cried out. Benny started sucking a mark on Sam’s neck, one Sam knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide from anyone. “B-Ben-fuck!” Sam groaned, feeling Benny wrap a hand around his leaking cock.

“God you’re so hard, darlin’.” Benny laughed against Sam’s throat. “Do ya think you’ve earned the right to come yet?”

“I….I don’t….fuck! Benny!” Sam gasped, moaning.

“Just a slut for my cock.” Benny groaned. He pulled back, seeming to pick up in speed, as he fucked Sam’s ass, and jerked Sam off.

“Benny!” Sam cried out.

“Come, Sam.” Benny ordered, and Sam screamed Benny’s name, coming, and clenching around the vampire’s cock, feeling Benny’s come filling him up.

Sam panted, practically falling on the bed, and Benny helped settle him down carefully, pulling out.

“Fuck…” Sam panted. “Jesus…Jesus fuck…”

“You good?” Benny asked softly.

“P-perfect.” Sam panted. “Fuck…wish I had…the stamina you had.”

Benny laughed, nuzzling against Sam’s neck.

“I’ll get somethin’ ta clean you up, Sam.”

“No…” Sam moaned softly. “Stay…”

Benny grinned, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist, kissing the bak of Sam’s neck.

“Alright, alright, darlin’. I’m stayin’.”


End file.
